In recent years, the availability of voice interfaces for electronic devices using automated speech recognition (ASR) has become more common. Voice interfaces enable a user to use speech including voice commands to interact with one or more components of an electronic device. For example, a user may interact with a speech-enabled cellular phone to effectuate voice activated dialing or the user may interact with a speech enabled device to compose and send a text message. The addition of voice control as a separate input interface provides users with more flexible communication options when using electronic devices and reduces the reliance on other input devices such as mini keyboards and touch screens that may be more cumbersome to use in particular situations.